Pink Promises
by Mairu and Kururi
Summary: Rin is a priestess who meets the angel Luka within her church. But in this show is an ever changing cast, and Luka may very soon be replaced by the handsome angel, Kaito, and the demon, Len, both wanting the same thing from Rin, for entirely different reasons. Based on Alluring Secret Black Vow Luka, Kaito and Rin version . Slight yuri, if only for a second, and slight language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on Alluring Secret Black Vow, except it's when it's Luka X Rin X Kaito. I will be doing the Rin X Miku X Len one after I finish this one. BUT I MUST MAKE THIS CLEAR: RIN DOESN'T LOVE LUKA! I realizing that after writing the beginning that it may seem that way, but this is not the case. She is allowed to think Luka to be beautiful. There will be no Luka and Rin action, just a confession, and then the usual 'trading her wing' scene, which is a given.**

I have always wondered if God really existed. And if he did, why were there so many horrible stories within the bible? I know we aren't a young race, yet we're as weak and naïve as children, as well as ignorant as fortune's fools. If he exists, does he sit within heaven, mocking us for our foolish children and gluttonous families? Or is he holding our hands, guiding us through life, to where we should go?

As a woman of faith, I never feared God's wrath, because I know that I had always tried my hardest to stay within his good graces. I prayed daily, thanked him often, and asked little of my friends. I treated everyone with a common respect, and rarely showed negative emotions, because that's how I preferred to be treated.

But this time, I know I had lost his graces.

On her knees, was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. With long, rose colored hair, she sat, her raised to meet mine. She wore a simple white dress, made of a cheaper cloth, barely covering her large, white breasts. She was thin, yet not disgustingly so. She was pale, yet not sickly. She would be perfected had she not have on single, fatal flaw.

On her back, were two perfect, dainty wings, the color of fresh snow.

Her cyan eyes were wide, as she fluttered her thick, long lashes at me. Her full, pink lips were parted only slightly, damp from the tears running down both sides of her face. She looked as if she would cave in on herself, like a poorly built structure

Both of us remained silent, almost afraid to speak. I had intended to pray and go to bed, yet I find an _angel_ lying on the floor of the main room, blood seeping from the base of her wings. I cleared my throat, and she had jumped away, as if I had loaded a gun. I gave her a shaky smile and slowly lowered myself onto my knees, so that I was face to face with her.

"Child, are you injured?" I asked slowly, as if I was walking on eggshells. She shook her head, and more tears poured from her eyes, yet she didn't make a sound. I reached out a hand to her, and she flinched away, her eyes wide and frightened. I smiled at her, explaining to her what I was doing. "If you do not mind, I'd like to help you. May I see your wound?" She nodded slowly, and turned, exposing her back.

I held back both a gasp and a sob. To look at the wings of angel was a rare opportunity, yet it was amazing. For such a simple limp, they held such beauty and perfection, and it was something I knew I would never again have the chance to see, if this woman left. But, the blood on her wings was the first sign that she had been cast down from heaven. I knew that from all my studies before joining the abbey. But how could I be positive?

I darted my hand out, my finger smearing into the blood, coming back in the strangest of hues. It was a beautiful copper color, rather than the typical shade of crimson. For the strangest of reasons, I brought the finger up to my nose, and smelt the strange liquid on my fingers. "Strawberries?" I whispered, my eyes widened. At closer inspection, it was like someone had soaked the fluid in glitter. It was beautiful, like the glossy makeup in displays throughout the town.

"I don't know if I can wrap this…" I said after a moment's though. She turned back, and gave a weak smile. "That's alright. I certainly don't deserve the help," she said, slowly. Her voice was just a beautiful as her figure. It was low and clumsy, yet still feminine. Almost hollow.

I shook my head. "No. Everyone deserves help. Everyone deserves redemption, no matter the crime," I said, in a weak attempt to reassure the young angel. She smiled, the tears flooding her eyes once more. "I apologize, young priest, but you are wrong. I have committed the greatest sin an angel could. I will never return to my brothers and sisters."

I nodded, attempting to understand, yet I didn't dare ask what her crime was. I hadn't the right to interfere with such inhumane business when I myself was so mundane. I grabbed the apron of my dress, and began lightly rubbing away the blood, soaking the white cloth. After a moment of silence, she turned back again, her hair moving over her shoulder.

"Do you want to know what my crime was?" she asked, slowly. I smiled at her. "Only if you find it necessary to tell me, child." She nodded. "My name is Luka. And I went against God's greatest law. I fell in love with a human. And my punishment is to watch this human live their life, forbidden from expressing these feelings."

I gasped, pulling my apron away. I knew that as a horrible sin, from a story my father had once told me when I was a young girl. An angel had fallen in love with a human woman, and dared love her, resulting in the fall of his entire clan. I hated the story, believing love should have a chance, no matter with whom it was between.

"You believe me to be foul as well?" Luka questioned, turning so that she could face me. She seemed to scan my face for any form of emotion, yet I was well aware that I looked emotionless, similar to a clean slate. It was required when listening to confessions, for I was not allowed to give biased opinions, nor advice. Emotions were not something that was needed when working as an agent of the lord.

I shook my head, no. "Love is love. It can be found anywhere, though some forms of love are more displeasing than others. If you are no longer in favor of God, his word should mean nothing to you." As soon as the words left my mouth though, a sharp pain resonated throughout my body.

She frowned, noticing the twitch throughout my torso. "God is displeased. He likes to watch those of us who commit such grave crimes. Thus, you will be judge harsher if you stay near me." She seemed upset by the last statement, and I could understand why. She had just been cast down from the heavens, disgraced by God and abandoned by her family. She had nothing now. Yet, I would stay by her.

"I wish for you to stay with me. I am but a priestess, the only one of this church, yet I wish for you to find a home with me," I said. A brave statement, I knew, yet not an empty one. She smiled, a true smile that reached her beautiful, blue eyes, forcing them closed.

"If you wish such of me, then of course," she said, grabbing hold of both my hands, pressing them close to her chest. I smiled at her, grateful to not be alone any longer.

**A/N: :3 Hints at something doesn't this?! HEHEHE! If any of you have seen the Rin, Luka, and Kaito PV, then you'll understand what's so wrong with Rin's family, and why I failed to mention them! HEHEHE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Recently- as in today –I've been doing a lot of writing. So here is topping on these delicious cake~! AND REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! REMEMBER THAT! And also, Len may seem like a rapist, but he's not. He's just a decedent of Pedo Bear.**

After only a handful of days, I realized exactly how strange Luka was. For instance, she wouldn't leave my side, not even for a second. She would wake up when I would, get dressed with me, cook with me, and even sit through my prayers. It was as if she was trying to protect me, though I don't think I'll ever get the nerve to ask her from what.

Also, she hated apples. I handed her an apple to pack in a picnic basket so we could have lunch by the river, she silently dropped it on the ground, and so all six apples she'd packed had gone missing. But she remembered watching Luka pick them up, and them turning a nasty shade of brown, almost rotten. I ignored it, but I felt a nagging feeling in my gut about it.

But eventually, enough was enough.

"That's it, Luka!" I snapped, looking at her, sitting next to me in a pew. She looked up, eyes wide, immediately welling up with tears. I tried to force all the emotions out of my voice and face, but probably failed miserably. "You can't keep yourself locked up in here! You need to get out and make friends!" I yelled.

Her eyes widened even further. "I-I'm sorry Rin… What did I do-"

"Nothing Luka! But I wish you'd start talking to other people! Go find the human you fell for! But don't just sit here and-"

But then, I felt a weight on me.

Luka pressed her entire body onto mine, her large breasts against my smaller ones, her thighs against mine. Her hands holding mine, our cheeks pressed together. And our lips…

They were just barely touching, not pressed against each other. I could feel her strawberry scented breath, mingling with mine. "Rin… The one I love is you…" she whispered. My eyes widened, gazing into hers, and our lips touched.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed Luka off of me. She gasped and stared wide eyed at me. "Rin, I-"

I sat up, pointing a hand at the door. "Out. I don't want to see you until you've got sense," I snapped. I could understand loving a human. I could understand loving a woman. But she _loves_ a human woman, as well as a priestess. It seemed to me like she was trying to disobey God in every way possible.

Luka nodded, the tears now pouring freely. "Okay."

And Luka was gone.

THIS. IS. PAGE BREAK!

Luka's POV

"She… She doesn't love me…" I hiccupped, my back pressed against a random alley wall. I was curled into a ball, my white dress already soaked with mud and grime. My world was over. Another sobbed choked its way out of my throat.

"What's a beautiful miss like you doing out here, crying so much?" a voice called from the opposing end of the alley. My eyes darted up to a figure dressed in red and grey. He was a handsome, slim man, just barely of marriageable age. I stood up on shaky knees, my shoulder pressed to the wall. I held a handout, in a feeble attempt to keep him back.

"Stay away," I said lowly, trying to scare him away. The man only laughed, walking forward quickly, and grabbing my hand, placing it on his shoulder. "For one who was once a strong angel, your powers are gone. You are left in a deteriorated state," he said with common venom, for one who was loyal to the lord.

"No, I don't wish to hurt such a holy creature. I have much more… _Malevolent_ purposes…" he said, drawing his face close to mine. I felt the air leave me, and I slowly realized just what kind of situation I was in. I couldn't go home. I had no home. This stranger knew of what I was, and just admitted to planning on doing something sinister. And this man held me pinned to the wall, almost straddling me, his hands on either side of my hips.

He brought his lips down to my ear and I could almost feel the smile radiating off him. "I can make Rin love you. I can make you _loveable." _ His pressed his lips to the base of my neck and laughed. "And all I need for you to do is to agree to become human."

I looked down at him, my hair no longer blocking my best view of him. He was handsome, with blonde hair tied back, hanging lazily in his face, and wide blue eyes, so much like Rin's. Yet, he looked so inhumane, with his dark, leathery wings, protruding from his back.

"What do you say? Luka, please say _yes,"_ He whispered. I nodded, slowly, and watched as he pulled himself away from me. He smirked, and covered my eyes with a gloved hand. "Now, don't worry. Can't have you see where I'll be playing my games!" he said, as I stiffened at his touch.

I allowed myself to relax into his hold, and let him lead me through what I only assumed could be the town. My skin prickled with the cold as rain began to drop down on us. Yet Len's pace didn't change. It only stopped.

"Thank goodness," he muttered.

"What? What's happened?" I asked, turning my head to either side. I could feel Len shrug. "Nothing. We'll just be taking a short cut."

I tried my hardest to peek through his fingers as I felt one arm leave his side. It then quickly returned, and it looked almost as if he'd only waved. Then, he started to walk forward. One, two, three… Six… Seven steps…

His hand was removed from my eyes, I could see all around me. It was a dark room, with only a table with a plate, chairs and utensils, a single mirror, hanging from ceiling to floor, and chains that hung off the ceiling and from walls. He pulled a chair out from the table, gesturing for me to sit. I did so, and watched as he sat down across from me.

We sat in silence, him smiling at me like a Cheshire, and myself twiddling my thumbs, playing with the ends of my dress. Yet finally, the man spoke

"Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Len Kagamine, Rin's older brother."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My updates will now start to become less frequent, though they never really were… I started high school, so now I am an all honors classes, and a drama geek. I'm gonna be super busy with the school musical and photography and so on so forth, so I will bless you when I can! This is in third person, only because I'm horrible at portraying guys in anything but sex, so this way, you can see both of their POVs at once.**

Luka stared, wide eyed. This boy was Rin's brother? She could see subtle similarities, such as the plump, curved upper lip, the thick lashes that curved up, fluttering along his brow line. He was almost as beautiful as the innocent priestess. _Almost._

"I'm her twin. The younger of the two, of course," he said, a smirk highlighting those lips she had just began to admire. His eyes fluttered closed, and he smirked, throwing his hands up as if a weak surrender. Luka gaped. She, along with all other angels, twins were bad luck. The first was pure, and most often, a girl. The second was usually a boy, and was a malevolent, negative being.

"You seem surprised. And yet, I am as well. How could you have not expected this? The lord knows all, which gives him the ability to determine the best punishments, possibly years ahead of time. You know that he punishes those whom disobey his greatest rule with the foulest of punishments. Yet that is why I'm here. I'm here to free you from this curse, and to give you the chance of true love, with none other than your dream girl."

Luka took in what he said slowly. Yes, she was surprised. Not because she didn't believe that this path would treat both her and her love horribly, but because she never expected the Lord to come up with something so simple. Her love was a girl. That could be overcome. Her love was a priestess. That too, could be remedied. She knew Rin would never love her the way she would a man, and yet, she was ready to do anything to make her happy.

But could he really free her from this curse? She could understand if he could make Rin understand, but she couldn't see how he could make Rin love her. Emotions were something no one, not even the Lord, tampered with. The only way he could _make_ Rin love her was…

"You're a demon…" Luka breathed. Len chuckled and shrugged. "Guilty as charged. But you shouldn't be so quick to judge. You're fallen angel. And Rin is the sister of a demon," he laughed. It was almost as if he was mocking her.

"Then what is Rin?" she cried, fearing for her love, as well as herself. Had she fallen for a demon?

"Maybe she's human. Just because _I'm_ a demon, doesn't mean she has to be. But wouldn't that be the most melodramatic of love stories? Two beautiful women… An angel and a demon, lusting over each other, late throughout the night, feverish kisses and bursting passions. It sends chills down my spine just thinking about it…"

"You're disgusting," Luka hissed, scrunching up her nose in disgust. Len chuckled. "I'm a demon. I have no morale. What would you expect me to say?"

"You're worse. You willingly became a demon, knowing fully well the consequences of your actions. And yet, you have probably committed numerous crimes, for the benefit of no one but yourself, and your sick, unappeasable pleasure. You are far worse than any normal demon," Luka spat. She couldn't stand the sight of him. The only reason she hadn't left was because she loved Rin more than she hated Len.

Len rolled his eyes. "You heroic types. So misunderstanding. Poo. Well, do you want to become loveable or not?"

Luka nodded. "For Rin."

Len laughed. "Of course, for the sake of her. But, is she really worth the price you're about to pay?" he questioned. Before Luka could ask, Len was already out of his chair, hands on her shoulders. "It's a pity you won't be so beautiful after our little venture."

THIS IS PAGE BREAK!

Luka's POV

The next time period was agonizing. The reason I say time period was because I wasn't sure how long it was until I got to see sunshine again. All I knew was that I wanted to die. Those two wings that I once enjoyed to adorn with exquisite jewels, were now being pulled on with a strong might, pulling free from my shoulders.

Every so often, Len would promise that it would only hurt for a while. I didn't believe him, and I could hear the smile in his voice. It felt like he _enjoyed_ my pain, though he probably did.

When one wing was pulled free, it made a nasty squishing sound. Len let out a victory cry and began to laugh mercilessly. I turned to see him, but only feel onto my chest, out of the chair he'd sat me on.

I watched as he held the wing to the wall, lodging a fork, knife and spoon into it, over the chains he's had across that wall. I winced as I heard a crack, as the utensils pierced a bone.

"You'll hurt for a little while longer. Just wait for your change to take place. I'll take you back to the church now…" Len said happily. As he picked me up, I notice two things. One, I wasn't wearing my dress from my fall, but rather a white button up and common black slacks. Second, my hair was much shorter than I remember it to be. And I know it wasn't always blue.

**A/N: I know it's not good, and it's very short, but in my defense, I've been spending a while trying to get together an audition for our school musical. So, please look forward to my next chapter, which will be out within a week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Who missed me? YOU DID! I am baaaaack! I apologize to all of my dedicated fans (Psh, I have those?) for my long-term absence. Nevertheless, all that matters now is that I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: Consider yourself disclaimed.**

Rin heard a loud bang, like a boulder hitting wood. She could have sworn that it was the church door slamming open. She'd only heard that noise twice in her life, and both times, someone had left her. And this sense of foreboding hanging in the air…? But had Luka returned?

She rushed from her room in one of the farther corners of the church, and into the main hall, into the collection of pews. She looked to the doors, the storm outside lighting the sky whiter and whiter with every shriek of lightening. At first glance, she saw a thin figure loitering in the doorway, his hand pressed to his forehead, cupping his eyes. Almost rushing forward, she shrugged away the hallucination. Without a seconds hesitation, she turned to scan the rest of the of the entry hall, her eyes hesitating on the beautiful podium in front of the room.

There, at the bottom of its wooden stand, sat a beautiful man, pale as the looming moon, soaked through with blood. For the briefest of moments, Rin could have sworn the beautiful creature was Luka, had she not seen his beautiful blue hair ruffled, covering his eyes. He wore a simple, white shirt, open to expose a perfectly chiseled chest, splattered with blood. He clutched at an exposed shoulder, the blood thickest on his hands. He seemed almost normal, a poor-man wanting shelter from debt collectors or thieves. Yet, Rin knew he was angel, judging by the single wing protruding from his back.

Rin rushed over, a gasp of breath never once leaving her lips. She was numb now to the idea of angles, having lived with one for a brief period. Even if the encounter was whimsical, it was something she would live with, a cold truth.

Her pale hands searched across the stranger's skin, permission only a trivial in this moment. The blood seemed to be coming from where his wing should have been. Feathers stuck to his back, dyed an ugly shade of brown, from the drying blood. _How long was he like this? Who would do this?_

Yet Rin felt sick. She felt as if there was only one person who could do this. "Who did this to you?" She croaked, her throat feeling as if it would be ripped from her in a second. The dark figure in the chapel doors, the sense of horrors on the brink, the broken angel… Was _he _back?

The angel had not answered. "I said, _who did this to you?!"_ she asked again, hysteria slowly creeping into her voice. The angel looked up, wide-eyed. He shook his head, side to side. Rin gripped onto his wrist, tighter and tighter, until he began to thrash around, like a frightened beast. She immediately let go, and he rushed away, behind the first row of pews.

He was quaking with fear, but his skin was a starting to grow rosy, like a blooming flower in the warm spring. Yet, there was nothing warm about this moment. Hostility hung in the brisk air, as well as terror. Both were scared, for separate reasons. Rin would have to be the level headed one if she wanted answers.

She reached out her hand, turning on her knees to face him. "Will you come back, sir? I'm sorry, I'm just frightened. I didn't mean to scare you as well." She curled her fingers toward herself then re-extended them, making a _come-hither _gesture. He came, almost unwillingly, like a fly drawn to light. Rin allowed herself a shaky smile, which he returned.

"Who are you?" Rin asked, smiling. His smile faded. He ran a hand through his hair, and began to shake even more so. He held out his hand, and drew in all but two of his fingers. He pressed them to his bottom lip, hesitating for a moment. Then, he pulled them away and rested them on Rin's lips. It was an almost unintentional kiss, something the boys and girls would do after Sunday school. Luka loved to watch the children, how innocent they acted, ignorant to all the dangers of the world around them. She would often think allowed, admitting that she wished she had been given the chance to be a child.

Luka would often play this game, pressing those kissed fingers to Rin's lips, then both her eyes, then her nose. She would then force Rin to open her eyes and whisper, "Amen," before kissing her on the forehead. The man moved his fingers then to her left eyelid, followed by her right. His fingers just barely tapped her nose when she lunged at him, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Luka… Oh lord, oh blessed lord, it is you… It truly is…"

A/N: Short, I know, and I apologize for this. However, there is good news! I originally only intended this story to be five or six chapters. Now it may be seven, or *dramatic pause* eight! Yeah, major let down, but I guess it's better than only five chapters. Moreover, I know Rin shouldn't know about Kaito/Luka, but I will be throwing another love interest in (I promise it will be better than it sounds) so I didn't want Rin to be a TOTAL whore. I mean, she's supposed to be a priestess.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ON A ROLE, AIN'T I?! I want to get this done, then I'll finish Gone, then Akatsuki Alphabet, and FINALLY, 100 Ways to Make Kisu Smile. Let's just say this is sort of a fast forward, to when they go to sleep.**

**Note: I have no idea what Thestles look like or if they even exist. Think edelweiss, except red.**

Rin had nightmares. Even Luka could see this. Her nightgown was soaked-through with sweat, her hair sticking to her cheeks. She thrashed and moaned, in distress. Yet, Luka knew better than to interrupt her dreams. What the Lord wished her to see she would see.

_The sunlight warmed up the entire plain, though it was snowing. Around her, beautiful flowers swayed in the spring time breeze. The flowers were Thestles, a beautiful weed that only bloomed in the summer. Around her, trees were turning orange, as they would in autumn. It was all the best parts of the seasons, in one world._

_ "Do you like it?" a voice asked her. Rin turned, to where a man stood behind her. He was handsome, blonde hair and blue eyes. He was lean, like her, but his skin was far paler. His smile was intoxicating, yet upon closer inspection, you could see the darkness in it, dancing along the curves of his lips, across his high cheekbones. He was beautiful, almost angelic, except for the sense of something horrible lurking around him. He looked like one of the men who would lure you home and have his way with you, leaving you suffering however he pleased._

_ "I would like it if you weren't here," Rin answered, pertly. She examined Len slowly, then turned. "You haven't changed at all," she said, nonchalantly. It wasn't a question. Len smirked, and Rin knew he would. He was like an open book. A typical demon. _

_ "Would you prefer me to be… older?" Len asked, attempting to sound seductive. He was suddenly behind Rin, his hand under her chin. He pressed his cheek to hers, their lips just a hair apart. Rin whipped her head away, pulling from his grasp. _

_ "I prefer you to be rotting in a hole, or maybe even hell. That's where you belong isn't it?" the priestess hissed. The foul beast in front of her grinned like a Cheshire at her remark, his tounge flicking across his bottom lip. "You demons disgust me."_

_ "Aw, Rin, don't be like that! I mean, you're supposed to love your family! We're all we've got!" Len shrieked with delight, like a little kid. "I mean, you're just as bad as I am. Don't act like you're a total angel."_

_ Rin shook her head. He said that far too often for her liking. "I am nothing like you. I have chosen to live my own life." _

_ Len scoffed. "No. You have chosen to live as a pet. As a human. Do you think we fit in there, Rin? Do you think our kind are welcome in their world?!" His voice rose, louder with each word. His cheeks slowly bloomed into red, the rose color covering the entirety of his face. His rage was apparent, obviously wanting Rin to feel the same as he did. _

_ "I am not like you! I'm happy with the humans! I am human!" Rin shrieked, her skin flushed. No matter what her brother told her, she wouldn't listen. She was far more human than him. That was a start._

_ "No Rin, you aren't. You aren't like me. But you aren't human either. Demons don't belong with humans. We taint them. Angels don't belong either though, do they, Rin?"_

_ "I belong where I choose," Rin snapped, her eyes wandering to the ground. She heard Len's laughter. It was melodious, and she used to be in love with it. She used to crave the occasional laugh or chuckle he would bestow upon her. Now, it grated across her nerves, made her want to scream._

_ "You belong in Heaven, with those angels of yours. But, you wouldn't be welcomed there, now would you? Not an angel, not a human. Your kind aren't welcome anywhere anymore," Len said with a smile. _

_ "What do you hope to gain from this, Len?" Rin asked, her eyes glued to a particular Thestle. "You're wasting my time, and yours."_

_ "But it's so fun…. Don't you ever wonder how that beautiful love of yours somehow became so… masculine?" Len tittered, like a gossiping child._

_ Rin's eyes snapped up, a flame lit behind her blue iris'. "What did you do to Luka?"_

_ Len smiled. "His name is Kaito. A beautiful man. He wanted to be with you. You turned him away. Sound familiar?" Len's smiled faded quickly. "Well, at least _he_ had options."_

_ Rin winced. "I don't care about the past. I only want to move on to the future."_

_ "How will you move on with the past with you in bed?"_

_ And those words meant so much more than Rin could ever understand._

A/N: I hate this chapter… It is need though… :P I hope to be done with these base chapters soon….


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I think the story is about to get good… I'm not sure… I don't know how many chapters are left, but I promise I'll have a pretty good idea by the end of this chapter… But those who know about this plot-line should know what's about to happen next. And the last chapter was kind of the official seal of approval for Luka's gender switch, so Luka is now Kaito.**

Rin woke up, crying. She cried for hours, Kaito holding her. He ran his hands through her hair, whispered promises, kissed her forehead. Nothing seemed to ease Rin's feelings of distress. Not the hand that held hers, not the mouth that kissed away her tears. Kaito didn't understand why she was crying, and he didn't question it.

He didn't know what she saw, what she dreamed of, but it couldn't have been good. Had he caused this? He didn't care if he did or not. Abandoning her now would help no one. If caused her any pain, he would only support her, try to help her. When she was happy, when she wished him to leave, that's when he would go. Never before then.

After a long stretch of time, Rin's sobs were softened, quieted. They slowly dissolved into sniffles, then dissolved into silence. They sat together for a long time, locked in one another's arms.

"Luka…" Rin whispered. Kaito flinched. Even if that was still a piece of him, he still hated it. It made him ache.

"It's Kaito now…" he replied, ruffling her hair. She looked up, her eyes still puffy and red. She smiled, and it made his heart dance. It wasn't the slight smiles she was so fond of giving. It was one of her beautiful, big toothed smiles, that reached her eyes. Kaito smiled back, and it made Rin giggle. This resulted in the pair rolling across the bed, giggling and laughing.

When they had finished, Kaito lay on top of Rin, his hands holding hers. It brought back a sense of nostalgia.

_Luka pressed her entire body onto mine, her large breasts against my smaller ones, her thighs against mine. Her hands holding mine, our cheeks pressed together. And our lips…_

Kaito and Rin's lips were just a hair apart. Slowly, cautiously, he brought his lips down to hers. He half expected her to push her away, like last time.

Instead, their lips moved together. They were dampened, pulled at and torn. Rin tasted like autumn apples, like peppermint in December, like cherry blossoms in the spring, like cherries in the summer breeze. She was everything good about the world, in one taste.

Kaito reminded Rin of the night time, the burning of the stars, the spark of the moon. The richness of the clouds, depth of the sky. He was the thrill of the night, the beauty of the sky.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, they pulled apart. A thin trail of spittle hung from between their lips, a result of their mouths' slow dance. Similar to perspiration, it broke apart and landed on Rin's chin. The pair giggled and Kaito wiped it away, smiling.

"You didn't push me away," he said smiling. It broke Rin's heart, though she knew that had not been his intentions.

"I didn't mean to…" Rin whispered. There was a hole in her heart, and a frown began to slip into place, across her lips.

Kaito began to pet her hair, wiping it out of her eyes. "I know you didn't… I'm not mad…"

Rin shook her head, tears appearing again. "I loved you. I loved Luka. I love you… I just wish I could have told you…" Her voice gave out toward the end of her sentence. Kaito lay atop of her, wide eyed.

"You loved me… Why?" he questioned. She shook her head. "You loved me."

"I had a reason."

"And what would that be?"

Kaito paused. "You're pure."

Rin giggled. "And that's the most attractive thing about a woman, isn't it?"

Kaito shrugged. "Now you have to answer my question."

She sighed. How could she put such a complicated emotion in to words? Something as simple words dare not explain such a complex emotion. So she didn't speak. She reached for Kaito's hand, intertwining their fingers, and placed it over her breasts, over her beating heart. The heart produced a melodious sound, like the pulse of a drum.

"The lord knows exactly what will happen. He always has. He always will."

And Kaito believed her.

3

Rin woke up again, when the sun was high in the sky. It had to be at least noon. Kaito lay beside her, curled up within the blankets. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, heading for the confession room. If she was right…

Of course, a man sat behind the screen, straight and attentive, as if Rin had been there for hours. "How did you know I was here, sister dearest?" Len questioned behind the screen.

Rin shrugged. "I am your sister. It's a gift and a curse. Why are you here?"

Len laughed. "So blunt. Why can't I just come visit you?" The silence answered him. "Ouch. You wound me. I came to give you an offer."

"No." Rin answered. "There is nothing I want from you other than for you to leave me alone."

A laugh echoed through the ornate window. It grated her nerves and made her want to reach through the window and beat him. "What if I offer to make your _love_ a woman again?"

The room was suddenly cold. Rin's body tensed and ached, her skin flushed and clammy. Color faded from view and the world tilted on an axis. Could he really do that?

"Luka still loves you… You could have her back… Wouldn't you enjoy that?"

"No."

Rin's voice was rigid, like her thin frame. "It isn't my decision. If you want to ruin my life any more, than talk to Kaito. _Kaito._ I accept who Kaito was, who Luka is, and I love them both. This will never be my decision. So ask him."

And once again, Rin turned her back on her brother. Hopefully, for the final time.

**A/N: Not a big fan of this chapter… I do not **_**hate**_** it, I just feel that I couldn't express all I wanted to in this chapter… I have only 2.5 chapters left~! *sob* But I know that there will be a sequel! Moreover, it will be based off Alluring Secret Black Vow, and it will be Rin falling for Miku, unwillingly yet quickly. Of course, Rin will become Len, so on so forth. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I WILL BE FINISHED SOOOOOON! 1.5 chapters after this… This is such a short chapter and I apologize. There was only so much I could say without the chapter getting TOO awkward.**

Kaito woke up alone, Rin no longer at his side. He felt cold and alone, like he had only yesterday… Yet, his heart was warm and light, unlike his straying limbs. He was loved.

He raised his arm above him, arching his back and letting out a purr. The muscles in his body tightened and loosened, and he yawned. His skin felt tight and awkward on him. Of course, he was used to breasts and long hair as well…

Being a man wasn't something he could just become accustomed to overnight.

Kaito wandered away from his bed and to the hall, following the familiar path to the kitchen. As expected, Rin was at the gas stove, flipping pancakes and singing. "_Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife. A faithless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life."_

The words themselves were beautiful, enchanting. "I believe I have given you far more than the normal kind of _faithless love_," he sang, smiling. Rin turned and smiled, her rosy cheeks wide and high. Kaito pressed a lingering kiss on her mouth, then on both cheeks. "Love won't even begin to describe what we have," he whispered. Rin giggled frailly.

After a comfortable silence, Rin being held by the beautiful Kaito, she spoke up.

"Len came to visit. He was here this morning."

Kaito grew rigid, holding Rin tighter. "He what?"

Rin shrugged. "He wanted to bargain. He offered to make you into Luka. I told him it wasn't my decision." Kaito shook his head. "What did he want?"

"I don't know. Just don't worry about it. If he wants to bother us, it won't matter. We won't be fooled again. Calm after the storm, right?" she said with a sweet smile. Kaito smiled back, looking like a puppet. No. The storm was far from over.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I apologize for last chapter… This one is much better in comparison! I promise!**

"I knew you would come."

Kaito had not expected the voice, and whipped around, facing Len. "I had no choice. I knew you wouldn't leave us alone if I didn't." Len laughed, almost mocking Kaito and his selfless decision. "Of course. All for the sake of Rin. Yet, how did you know where to go?"

"This is neutral ground," he said, casually, gesturing around. "Cemeteries are said to hold the souls of the dead that cannot cross. Legend states that angels and demons will direct the souls to heaven or hell, working together to sort through the chaos. This is the only place we can handle our situation without divine intervention."

Len scoffed. "Your god will not help you. He will not help a traitor. A _whore._"

Kaito winced, his fists clenched at his sides. He had turned his head to the side, his blue hair covering his matching eyes. Though Len could not see them, he knew they were filled with disgust, rage, and every evil, malevolent emotion he had seen.

Len took easy steps forward, almost strutting. He stepped into Kaito's personal space, placing a slim finger under the previous angel's chin. "What do you say you ditch Rin and come to me?" Kaito flinched. "Aww, don't you find me," Len leaned into Kaito's neck, speaking into his hear, his tounge flicking across the base, "Attractive?" Kaito quickly pushed Len away, disgust covering his handsome face.

"Oh god, aren't you a saint?" Len scoffed, smirking.

"I won't betray the one I love!" Kaito hissed, almost yelling. "I came to settle this! I want you to leave Rin and I alone! We want nothing more from you! We both have suffered far too much because of you!"

Len laughed. "You think you've _suffered?_ Imagine what Rin went through. Brother to a demon, child of the most taboo beings in history! She was shunned all of her childhood, tortured and abused! No one but myself to protect her! And yet, she left me! She _abandoned me so she could serve the same God that abandoned her! SHE NEVER MADE A CHOICE!"_

An eyebrow raised, Kaito cocked his head to the side. "What choice?"

Len froze, a smirk crossing his demonic features. "You mean, you don't know?"

Kaito knew this would be a bad announcement.

"Rin isn't human, dear Kaito. Rin is half demon, half angel. You were not cast from heaven for loving a human. You were thrown from heaven for loving a monster. Being neutral is dangerous. Being neutral and so powerful is almost impossible. In addition, Rin has yet to decide whom she would side against. The God she serves so loyally or the Archangel who threatens her life so often? Even I knew you would go to her. Someone was bound to fall for her eventually. Her _purity_ is so attractive to you angels, is it not?"

Kaito flinched at every word, every hard truth. Rin was… What was she?

3

Rin walked out of the parlor, looking for her blue haired love. She had searched throughout the entire church, and the surrounding area. The only other place he could be was the cemetery behind the church, and yet he hopefully wouldn't go to somewhere so desolate and frightening.

Rin was walking past a window that faced the cemetery, scanning the make-shift backyard, when she spotted two figures standing in the clearing. One was obviously Kaito, his striking blue hair bright against the red sunset. The other figure was blonde, holding something out from his body.

"Oh god… _KAITO!"_

3

Kaito watched as Len pulled out the small, silver revolver. "You see, Kaito, you've caused me way too many problems. Rin now loves you, she's become selfless and all… Nothing is more irritating than the cliché, righteous older sister.

"And, I want her to myself. You took away my sister! I love Rin. More than you angels could imagine. We were happy once upon a time. I hoped you would disgust her… God, I was wrong," Len smiled, the grin screaming _danger_, "Now, I will have her back."

3

Rin did not think. She saw the gun, saw her beloved Kaito at the receiving end, Len prepped and willing to pull the trigger. The only two things that crossed her mind were what that gun would be used for, and how to prevent it from being used on Kaito.

She ran out of the church, to the cemetery. She could hear their heated, violent conversation even from her far distance.

"I hoped you would disgust her…"

Rin increased her pace, praying Kaito didn't know about her past and her horrible secret. Her dress swayed at her ankles, pulling her back and slowing her down. It almost seemed to taunt her, the way it dragged her back two steps with every three she took. Finally, when she made it past the cemetery gates, she heard Len's final words.

"Now, I will have her back."

With inhuman speed, Rin stepped in front of Kaito, arms wide spread. Before she heard it, she felt it. The silver of the bullet drove into her collar bone, where neck met her chest. It forced her back, slamming her into Kaito. Quickly, blood soaked through her dress, the paining almost blinding her. She was acutely aware of Len collapsing just as she did, writhing in pain, just as she was.

"RIN!" Kaito screamed, cradling her to his chest as he sat on the ground. She had not even realized she had fallen so far.

Rin raised a shaking hand, smiling up at Kaito. "I had to."

3

_Nonononononononono… _

That was all Kaito thought. That was all Kaito felt. Blood poured from her chest, far too much to be normal. To be healthy. He watched with horror as she paled, as her breath quickened then slowed.

"Rin… Rin, stay with me…" Kaito whispered. How could he save her? How could help? God… He needed help and- and then the idea slammed into him.

Kaito's blue eyes met that of the darkening sky. "Please. Save her. I give up myself. I'll suffer the consequences. Just please… Please help her..."

Then, for Kaito, it was darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I lied. This is the last chapter… I really enjoyed doing this story and I shall begin the sequel after I finish Gone and 100 ways. Thank you so much, all of the loyal fans this story collected. I don't think you understand how much it meant to see a review after only a day of a chapter being posted. So thank you and enjoy this final chapter.**

_The wingless fallen angel_

Luka was light. She felt suspended, as if hanging by a cord.

_Surrendered herself to the contract of evil_

And yet, darkness surrounded her, completely.

_In the past, they even loved each other_

She knew there was somewhere else she should be. Someone who was waiting for her.

_She ended it by her own hand_

But who?

_The stray heartbroken angel_

A pang resonated through chest.

_Wandered in a town at dusk_

Was it longing? Or something else?

_And came across a girl_

With the word love rose pictures of blonde hair.

_With beautiful eyes_

Pictures of blue eyes.

_At the moment their eyes met_

Her chest ached even more.

_The pathetic angel fell for her_

She loved someone, yes. But who?

_As the forbidden feelings grew inside her_

Her chest seemed to be forced open.

_She opened Pandora's box_

Her heart ripped out.

_What she wished for was the forbidden fruit_

Salt, ground into the wound.

_Hidden behind a smile_

The darkness tightened it's grip on her.

_To make the forbidden love between a human and an angel happen_

It forbid her from remembering.

_All she had to do is destroy everything_

Remembering the beautiful face.

_I'll abandon my pure heart_

Her innocent heart.

_If I'm allowed to live and love you_

Her beautiful body…

_I won't hesitate to cut off these wings_

She knew she had sacrificed everything.

_Let me surrender myself to the devil_

But what was the everything she had sacrificed?

_The black stained bride_

Was it the beautiful priestess?

_At the place she was supposed to take the holy vow_

Priestess…

_She came across a mysterious boy_

Another side of her awakened.

_Smiling with mournful eyes_

She wasn't the only one to remember the girl.

_At the moment their eyes met_

She wasn't the first to love her.

_The pathetic girl fell for him_

But this other side of her was the first to keep her.

_As the forbidden feelings grew inside her_

Not only she had fallen for the outcast.

_She betrayed everything_

The priestess had sacrificed everything as well.

_What they have in their hands is_

And she had done it all in vain.

_The fruit of lust they had desired_

Their love had gone to waist.

_Combining in a feverish frenzy_

Their one night of comfort,

_Even their pure vow_

And even that was a tainted memory.

_Is breaking as sin_

Yet, could she even consider that a memory?

_The pieces of the past that linked us_

Was that what she really had?

_After removing them all_

A collection of broken memories?

_As though mourning would repent us_

Where was the girl from her memory shards?

_Let me plunge in and drown inside you _

If Luka wanted to look around, she didn't have the choice.

_The forbidden sin_

She was in status, unaffected by the dark, outside world.

_Kept cutting at the unhealed wound_

It hurt, being alone.

_The angry judgment of the arrow_

It scared her.

_Penetrated the pitch-black girl_

Where was Rin?

_The wingless fallen angel_

Rin! Rin, the priestess!

_Freed from the contract of evil_

Luka was grasping at straws, yet the memories were slipping through, like water through cracks.

_In exchange for her own life_

And yet, one continued to escape her.

_Leaving one feather_

How did she get here?

_She saved the girl_

And where was she?

_And vanished away_

Where was Rin?

_The wingless fallen angel_

The answers continued to escape her.

_And the sinful black stained bride_

Luka just wished Rin to be safe.

_Even after falling into the abyss_

It felt like the world was falling apart without her…

_The vows' wedge entwine them_

A piece of her slowly drifted away…

_Retaining their unforgivable sin_

Like debris on a current.

_When the fruit of sin falls into decay_

Luka didn't care where it went.

_They can meet again, until then…_

As Rin was there with him.


End file.
